I Hate Myself For Losing You
by Liesel Meminger
Summary: A vida de Hermione depois de ter sido deixada pelo grande amor de sua vida. SSHG.


Disclaimer: Nada aqui pertence a mim.

N.A.: Esta foi a primeira fic que escrevi em minha vida, há uns 3 anos atrás. Vasculhando alguns arquivos velhos, eu a achei e agora tomei coragem de postá-la aqui.

_I woke up today _

_I woke up wide awake _

_In an empty bed _

_Staring at an empty room _

Hermione acordou, mas continuou com olhos fechados. Mais um dia que estava nascendo. A jovem se revirou na cama, desejando que tudo o que havia acontecido não fosse mais que um simples sonho, desejando que seu amor ainda estivesse a seu lado, mas, pousando o olhar na mesinha de cabeceira, enxergou aquilo que por meses relutava em admitir: ele se fora. A foto dos dois juntos não estava mais lá, agora só o porta-retrato vazio, com uma carta amassada ao lado. A carta da despedida, em que ele explicava que a estava deixando por que havia se apaixonado por outra.

Hermione ainda alimentava esperanças de que acordaria novamente com o dono daqueles brilhantes e profundos olhos negros sorrindo para ela, adentrando o quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos e um afetuoso sorriso de bom-dia. Mas não era isso que encontrava agora. Encontrava-se numa cama vazia, num quarto vazio, numa vida vazia.

_I have myself to blame_

_For the state I'm in today_

_And now dying_

_Doesn't seem so cruel_

Ela estava definhando, e se podia ver estampado em seu rosto: seus cabelos, antes cheios e brilhosos, estavam ralos e sem vida, e profundas olheiras ocupavam seu bonito rosto, conseqüência das noites em claro pensando nele. Não saía daquela cama para nada, o sol raiava e a noite caía e Hermione naquela mesma posição. Também não se alimentava direito, só um copo de suco de vez em quando. Estava desnutrida, e se continuasse assim, morreria. Mas essa idéia já não parecia mais tão assustadora para Hermione do que fora há alguns anos atrás, no auge da guerra do bem contra o mal. Agora, com Voldemort já derrotado, mas levando consigo amigos como Neville e Dumbledore, a moça pensava se não teria sido melhor ter se deixado levar pra guerra, do que estar passando por tantos dissabores em sua vida depois desta.

Se morresse agora, daqui a dez minutos ou a dez anos, não faria diferença, já que mesmo viva, não poderia gozar dos prazeres da vida, pois coisa alguma era mais a mesma sem o grande amor da sua vida.

A única culpada pelo estado em que se encontrava era ela mesma, e ela sabia disso, culpada por não ter erguido a cabeça e seguido em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas mesmo assim, insistia em culpar ele, por tê-la deixado depois de tanto esforço para ficarem juntos, depois de tantas juras de amor eterno e tanto beijos ardentes.

_And I don't know_

_What to say_

_And I don't know_

_Anyway, anymore_

De que adiantava ser uma 'sabe-tudo' se nem todo o conhecimento do mundo traria o seu amor de volta? Hermione daria tudo o que se possa imaginar, se tivesse a garantia de que teria seu junto a si novamente. Era tudo o que ela mais queria, sempre quis e o que ela conseguiu por apenas dois insignificantes anos, mas que pareceram durar uma vida, e as únicas lembranças que restaram dessa vida feliz, foram os álbuns de fotos, que Hermione não deixava de folhear por um dia sequer, mesmo sabendo que uma parte do seu coração morria a cada vez que as olhava, e aquela carta. A carta que ela deveria ter jogado fora, rasgado em mil pedaços assim que recebera, mas que continuava ali, ao alcance dos olhos da moça todo o dia, quando ela acordava.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here_

Lentamente, Hermione se levantou da cama, com uma forte dor de cabeça, que já lhe atormentava há tempos. Parou em frente ao espelho, atraída pela imagem vergonhosa que este refletia: mostrava uma mulher bonita, mas maltratada, com os cabelos desalinhados, profundas olheiras ao redor dos olhos, e o rosto inchado por ter passado dias seguidos chorando. Hermione se assustou ao constatar em quê ela havia se transformado. Não era isso que havia planejado para a sua vida. Havia planejado uma vida feliz, ao lado de um homem que a fizesse sentir bem, amada, o que é o básico pra se ter uma vida realmente considerável.

Mas, realmente, ela não sabia do que estava reclamando. No final das contas, a culpa era dela por ele ter ido embora. Talvez, se ela não o tivesse pressionado tantas vezes, para que ele saísse daquele laboratório e passasse mais tempo com ela, para que deixasse aquele jeito arrogante e irônico de lado e fosse um pouco mais romântico, talvez se o tivesse deixado ser apenas 'ele', eles ainda estivessem juntos. Mas não saberia nunca o que teria acontecido, e aqueles 'talvezes' iam continuar a ser apenas isso, um monte de hipóteses que a ficariam atormentando durante um bom tempo, talvez até o resto da sua vida.

Por muito tempo, Hermione achou que apenas uma razão havia feito ele a deixar: o fato dele ter se apaixonado por outra. Mas não foi apenas por isso, já que para ele se apaixonar por outra, precisava não estar mais apaixonado por Hermione, e, depois de tantas juras de um amor ardente, a moça só podia concluir que havia feito alguma coisa para que todo aquele amor se dissipasse.

Mas, a questão era, o que? O que poderia ter feito Hermione, além de ser uma esposa carinhosa e atenciosa, e o amar com todas as forças? Bem, isso era uma coisa que só o tempo poderia responder. Ou não.

_You got what you deserved_

_Hope you're happy now_

_Cause every time I think of both of you_

_It's killing me inside_

Restava a Hermione imaginar com quem ele agora estaria, se é que estava com alguém. Quem seria? Sibila Trewlaney? Minerva McGonagall? Hermione riu diante da possibilidade. Ou então, uma outra aluna, boba e frágil, mais fácil de seduzir. E, assim como fez com Hermione, juraria amor eterno, e quando a brincadeira perdesse o encanto, a deixaria.

A única coisa que Hermione podia fazer agora era...bem, ela não podia fazer nada, agora que o gato já estava solto no meio dos diabretes.

Como poderia desejar que ele estivesse feliz, se ela própria não estava, nem um pouco? Pelo menos já sabia o que fazer da próxima vez que o visse: esganá-lo. Era o mínimo que deveria fazer, depois de tudo aquilo que ele a fez passar.

_And now I dread each day_

_Knowing that I can't be saved_

_From the loneliness of living without you_

Solidão. Esse era o sentimento que Hermione experimentava desde que ele se foi. Ela definhava, e sabia que estava tomando um caminho sem volta. Ninguém poderia salvá-la,quando ela mesma já não queria ser salva, agora que tinha atingido o fundo do poço.

Melancolia era o sentimento mais feliz que Hermione poderia ter, nesses últimos tempos.

_And oh, I don't know what to_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

_I wish you knew_

Na verdade, Hermione sabia que não sairia viva disso. Nem se ela quisesse. Às vezes, se pegava pensando que queria que ele soubesse de tudo que estava acontecendo com ela, de tudo pelo qual ela estava passando, assim, quem sabe, ele poderia ter pena dela, e voltar para casa.

Não, não, não. Pena, nunca. Hermione nunca quis que ninguém tivesse pena dela, e não seria agora que isso mudaria. Pensando bem, coisas demais ela já havia mudado, apenas para agradá-lo. O modo de pensar e de agir dos dois sempre foi muito diferente, mas Hermione havia feito o possível e o impossível para que os dois se parecessem um pouco mais. E uma das coisas havia sido o modo de pensar, de ver as coisas, de se comportar em relação às outras pessoas. Mudara tanto, que muitas pessoas costumavam comentar que já não era a mesma Hermione. Será que depois de tantas mudanças, conseguiria voltar a seu 'eu' original? Difícil, muito difícil.

Já não se lembrava quais eram seus ideais, seus objetivos de vida, antes de conhecê-lo.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_And oh, I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

A dor de ter sido deixada a consumia dia após dia. Era inacreditável o modo como Hermione se comportava em relação a isso, pois entendia que a única saída agora era a morte, mas não fazia questão de saber (nem se preocupar) o que ia acontecer dali em diante.

_What do you say, when everything you said_

_Is the reason why he left you in the end_

_How do you cry when every thing __you said_

_Don't ever bring him back again_

Ela não podia dizer mais nada, pois tudo o que ela disse fez com que ele a deixasse. Ela não podia chorar, pois nenhuma lágrima que derramasse o traria de volta.

_I hate myself for loving you._

Sabia apenas de uma coisa: Se odiava por tê-lo perdido. Odiava-se por amá-lo.

N.A.: É isso, o máximo que eu era capaz de fazer há alguns anos atrás. Decidi não mudar nada da versão original. A música utilizada é I Hate Myself For Losing You, de Kelly Clarkson. Reviews para me fazerem feliz ;D


End file.
